Heaven In This Hell
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *AU Two Shot* Katie comes from a family of Vampire Hunters but the gene has skipped her. What happens when a Rogue Vampire wants her as his Mate? AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys :D :D This is a two shot I came up with a couple of days ago and decided to write this down :D :D I think AJ's look would really fit as a hot Vampire you know ;D ;D Well Enjoy everyone :D If you Flame though your blocked. Just a warning. Anyway enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Katie, Katie, time to get up." Katie's brother Steve said gently shaking his sister awake.

"Huh?" Katie asked as she woke up "Steve what did I tell you about waking me up?" She asked as she threw a pillow at him.

"What did I tell you about sleeping late?" Steve asked as Katie got up.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Katie as she got up and went to her laptop.

"You're going to be late for classes." Steve groaned.

"Hold on a second captain rush everyone's asses." Katie said as she pulled up something. "This is what I was doing last night."

"You pulled up their file. Katie you know hacking is illegal around here!" Steve yelled.

"So is Vampires living here but they do anyway." Katie said. "Anyway I don't know what they're planning now but since their president turned Brooke her daddy can't kill him now."

"Neither can I. Katie if anyone kills Mark, Brooke will automatically die with him thanks to that curse." Steve said.

"I know that shit for brains but I thought I would spy on them just so there can be a way to lift the curse." Katie said as she looked some more.

"Katie that's impossible!" Steve yelled. "I looked, Terry looked it can't be done!"

"What about me looking?" Katie asked. "I mean you never give me a chance."

"That's also impossible." Steve said getting annoyed by Katie.

"Why is…I get it. Just because the Vampire Hunter Gene skipped me you think I'm useless is that it?" Katie asked turning towards him.

"Katie don't start…" Steve said.

"I'm out." Katie said angerly as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

Katie Borden was a college student living with her brother who was a Vampire Hunter. Not everyone can be a Vampire Hunter you have to be born with it and fortunately for Steve and Katie they were born into a family of Vampire Hunters but unfortunately for Katie the gene skipped her thus making her a normal human. Now why do you have to be born with the gene? It's because Vampire Hunters have special powers that they're born with.

"Alright I'm off." Katie said as Steve was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Alright and Katie?" Steve asked as Katie stopped.

"What?" Katie asked as she stopped.

"You're not useless ok? I just worry about you that's all." Steve said.

"Thanks but I'll be ok." Katie said as she walked out but unbeknownst to her she was being watched by someone.

"Katie about time!" Katie's best friend Ally Copeland yelled happily as Katie got on campus.

"Hey Ally." Katie smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit late but I had to escape from my idiot brother."

"Him getting on to you again?" Ally asked as they walked into one of the buildings.

"Only because I tried helping him with that Vampire group." Katie said as they walked into class.

"The one that tricked Brooke Hogan?" Ally asked.

"Bingo." Katie said as she looked outside the window and saw someone but they quickly hid. "Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Katie asked.

"No why?" Ally asked as she looked outside the window.

"I just have that feeling all of a sudden that's all." Katie said as class started.

"Soon my sweet vamptriss soon." Someone said looking at Katie in class.

"Man that was hard." Katie yawned as she and Ally were done for the day.

"At least the weekend is here." Ally smiled.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can get away from my idiot brother." Katie smiled as she had that feeling from class only…it felt cold.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Ally asked as she saw Katie stop all of a sudden.

"_I know this feeling." _Katie thought. _"This presence is just like when Mark was around. A Vampire is near."_

"Hey Katie." Ally said waving her arm in front of Katie and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?! Oh sorry Ally, I must be coming down with something." Katie chuckled as they kept walking.

"Maybe you should rest this weekend." Ally suggested.

"Good…What now?" Katie asked as her iPhone vibrated and she took it out and answered it. "I'm not a Hunter I'm not going to any of Terry's meetings."

"_You may not be a Hunter but you have to. He's having one right now." _Steve said.

"Son of a…" Katie growled hanging up. "Gotta go Ally shithead one and two are making me go to a meeting." She said running off and bumping into a guy causing the both of them to fall over. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright." The guy said with a southern accent as they both got up.

"I just have to be somewhere on such short notice and…" Katie tried saying

"It's alright really." He chuckled

"I better go. Sorry again." Katie said running off.

"Oh you're fine Katie!" The guy yelled then smirked to himself "Don't you worry about that."

"Sorry I'm late shitheads." Katie apologized as soon as she got to a meeting room. "Next time don't call at the last minute!" She yelled sitting down next to her brother.

"It's an emergency meeting Katie just be glad we're not getting on to you for being late." Terry said.

"Suck it Hogan!" Katie yelled as he paid no attention to that and they started the meeting. While the Hunters were talking Katie looked over at Terry's daughter Brooke who was looking down, still in deep shock about what happened to her.

"_Poor Brooke, I hate the entire Hogan family but she shouldn't go through what she is right now." _Katie thought feeling bad for her but then she thought of something else. _"How did that guy who bumped into me know who I was?! Could he be…"_

"Katie!" Terry yelled as Katie got snapped out of her thoughts.

"What the hell do you want? Is it time to go home yet?" Katie asked

"Just about but your brother and I along with a couple of Hunters are going to find a way to take down this Vampire group this weekend which means you need to be extra careful since you won't have protection." Terry said.

"Who says I need it?" Katie asked

"You're not a Vampire Hunter and this town is full of Vampires." Terry said.

"So? I can handle myself! You know I didn't ask to be involved in all of this! You know you could have let me live a normal life away from all of this but no because I'm related by blood to Vampire Hunters means I have to be around them. News flash I don't! And now I won't I'm done!" Katie yelled getting up and running out of the room and running out of the building.

"Ok…why did I say those things….?" Katie asked as she panted "Could it be….I want….to be….free?" She panted as she walked home.

Later that night after Steve left with the rest of the Hunters (Didn't say anything to Katie) Katie was in her room getting ready for bed. She left the window open for a reason after changing into her pajamas. She stood there waiting for a few and smirking when she felt something.

"Hey Vampire come in, it's supposed to rain soon." Katie smirked as she felt that same presence she felt all day.

"I'm impressed." It said as it jumped inside her room and it made Katie gasp. "The Vampire Hunter gene skipped you and yet you're able to sense I'm a Vampire." He said as Katie turned around.

"You're the guy I bumped into earlier on my way to see the rest of the hunters." Katie said "You're the one who was stalking me?"

"More like protect you from harm unlike those Hunters." He said.

"Well do you have a name?" Katie asked.

"I'm Allen." He smiled "Bet you want to know why I've been following you around don't you?"

"Well…yeah." Katie said.

"It's because I want you as my mate." Allen smiled seductively at her.

_Me: Well Allen wants Katie as his mate huh? Will she say yes? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here is Part 2 :D :D Will Katie become Allen's mate? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and SunsetSkiesPunk for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think SunsetSkiesPunk and lovethemafia for adding this to their favorites and Alerts and lilywhite25 for adding this to their alerts :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D And this has Lemon in it So if you don't like it Skip to the end when it starts :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 2

"Your….mate?" Katie asked softly looking up at Allen.

"That's what I said my sweet Vamptriss." Allen smiled at her as Katie backed up a bit.

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"Didn't I just say?" Allen asked "Try to run but once a Vampire chooses someone as his or her mate you're screwed sweetheart."

"No I meant what do you want out of me?" Katie asked as Allen looked at her like he was confused.

"You." He said.

"No. I mean what do you want out of me? Protection from the Hunter society?" Katie asked starting to get a bit scared.

"Protection from them?! Why would I need protection from Vampire Hunters?" He asked disgusted.

"One Vampire got exactly what he wanted out of one of the Vampire Hunters daughters." Katie said. "He claimed her as a mate; he turned her and put a curse on her, left her to join his gang."

"Talking about the Aces and Eights Vampires?" Allen asked.

"They have a name?" Katie asked as it started raining hard and she ran over to shut the window.

"You've been forced around the Vampire Hunters and yet you don't know the name of those Vampires?" Allen asked.

"No but I tried doing research on them." Katie said as Allen stood behind her.

"They're a group of rogue Vampires much like myself, only I'm not associated with any group whatsoever." Allen said. "Their leader Mark before he joined the group said he wanted a human girl as a mate in order to be protected especially a Vampire Hunters daughter."

"He knew that if he chose a Vampire Hunters daughter as a mate he would be protected." Katie said. "So that's why he chose Brooke."

"You know his mate?" Allen asked.

"Unfortunately but I don't like to associate myself with her or her family." Katie said "Her dad who has a lot of influence here is a dictator who if he was in charge would have all Vampires dead or under control and he would control the town into shunning them." She said.

"I saw him and he discusts me himself." Allen growled. "What's your take on Vampires. I don't want a Hunter's answer I want your answer."

"My answer….?" Katie asked softly.

"Your answer, your opinion on them, how you feel about them." Allen said.

"Well…to be honest I always thought what my brother thought about them until the Brooke thing happened." Katie said.

"Which is?" Allen asked.

"There are some good Vampires." Katie smiled softly as Allen wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you believe that I'm a good Vampire?" Allen asked as he pulled her close to him and Katie didn't answer but after a few she turned around and looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he automatically kissed her back and pulled her really close to him as the kiss got heated. They stood there kissing for a long time until Katie broke apart for air.

"Wow…" Katie breathed as she caught her breath.

"Why did you stop?" Allen asked.

"I needed to catch my breath." Katie said.

"Well if you were a Vampire you wouldn't have to worry about that." Allen said as Katie looked down.

"I don't know Allen…"

"Katie you know what happens if a Vampire claims someone as their mate right?" Allen asked.

"They must become that Vampire's mate." Katie said. "If not they both will have a life of nothing but misery."

"Exactly." Allen said.

"I have no problem with being your mate Allen but I don't want to be used like Brooke was." Katie said.

"Katie I won't use you. I've been watching you for a while now and I want you as my mate because I love you." Allen said.

"Wait you love me?" Katie asked as there was a huge crack of thunder and the power went out. "Crap! I can't see."

"You have Candles?" Allen asked.

"Yeah but they're downstairs." Katie said.

"Be back." He said as he went downstairs and got the candles then came back up and put them down and snapped his fingers and they were lit.

"Wow….Thank you Allen." Katie smiled softly.

"Anything for you Katie." Allen smiled as he pulled her close. "Back to what I was about to say before the power went out. "I do love you Katie you're different than most girls."

"I would rather be different than the same as anyone else." Katie said. "If you love me then promise me you won't use me just for protection."

"I promise you. I told you though I don't need the protection I just need you." Allen said as he got close to her neck.

"If you mean what you say…then bite me." Katie said softly.

"Are you sure Katie? Once I turn you there is no going back." Allen said softly as he looked at her

"I'm positive. I just want to escape from all of this. Having to worry about Vampires being after me, the Hunters getting on to me all the time, all that." Katie said.

"I promise I'll help you escape Katie just be with me." Allen said softly.

"I will." Katie smiled softly as Allen got close to her neck.

"This will hurt but I promise you will be better." Allen said as he put his teeth on her neck then after a moment he bit into it causing Katie to scream loudly as he sucked her blood.

While Allen was sucking her blood Katie felt weak and closed her eyes not remembering what would happen. When Allen stopped he held on to Katie and bit into his wrist and sucked a bit of his blood but kept it in his mouth as he went and kissed Katie passionately. After a minute Katie woke up and started drinking Allen's blood that was in their mouths and kissed him back passionately. After a few they broke apart and Katie looked at him.

"How do you feel Katie?" Allen asked.

"I…I feel strange." Katie said as she wiped her mouth.

"How so?" Allen asked coming closer to her.

"Like…I don't know…like I feel like something has consumed me." Katie said. "It's like I'm a different person." She said as Allen kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him as the two kissed some more, eventually falling on Katie's bed where Allen was on top of her without breaking the kiss. When they finally did Katie was holding her throat.

"Are you ok?" Allen asked.

"My throat feels really dry." Katie said holding it and Allen flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Go ahead Katie." Allen said as Katie knew what he meant. "It won't hurt me I promise." He said

"Ok." Katie said softly as she bent over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips then went over to his neck and slowly licked a spot a few times then she slowly bit into it and started sucking his blood which she'd had to admit tasted really good. While she was sucking his blood she heard him moan loudly and pull her closer to him. After she was done she went and looked at him with a bit of blood on her mouth.

"You enjoyed that?" Katie asked as Allen sat up and licked the blood off her mouth.

"Believe me my Vamptriss little pain is actually pleasure for us." Allen smiled seductively at her.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"In fact it actually turns me on a bit." Allen smiled more at her and she blushed.

"Allen…I'm…still a…"

"I understand. Your brother never really did want you to date right?" Allen asked and Katie nodded her head.

"Especially since the Brooke incident." Katie said as Allen nibbled on her neck softly.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle with you tonight." Allen smiled. "Until the pain goes away." He said as he bit into her neck and drank from her again as Katie moaned at that. For some reason she was also grinding her hips against him and they both moaned at that.

"_This actually feels good." _Katie thought. _"Could pain be a turn on for me?" _She thought as Allen stopped and kissed her passionately and they both grinded against each other as Allen laid her on the bed and he was on top of her again without breaking the kiss. After they did Katie sat up to take off his Jacket, hoodie and shirt that he had on and Allen took off her shirt as he started kissing and licking her neck as they laid back down and Katie moaned loudly as Allen went down and rubbed his thumb on her right breast and started sucking on the left one.

"Allen!" Katie moaned as he teased her right nipple some more and sucked on the left one and even nibbled on it a bit to where she was moaning loudly. "Oh god yes!" She moaned as Allen looked up at her.

"I hardly gotten started and already you feel this good?" Allen asked.

"Yes…" Katie breathed as Allen started sucking on her right nipple and started teasing the left and Katie started moaning at that and rubbing on his back a bit and grinding against him when she noticed something hard in his pants. "Turned on too huh?" She asked as she moaned louder.

"Noticed huh?" Allen asked as he took off her pants and underwear. "Someone happens to be wet now isn't she?" He asked as he smirked and Katie turned red.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about…" Katie said turning red as Allen stuck a finger in her and she moaned loudly "Ahhh!"

"Oh yeah I'm really going to enjoy this." Allen smirked as he stuck another finger in her.

"Allen!" Katie yelled as she grinded against them and he started moving them in and out as she moaned more. Allen smiled as he kept doing it, God he loved her making those noises just for him. He almost felt like exploding just by the sound of her voice. He smirked as he added a third finger, when he did he heard her scream really loud and come hard.

"Damn baby." He smiled as he slowly started licking his fingers and Katie who thought that was hot sat up and took his hand and started licking them as well. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked as Katie got done.

"Yes." Katie smiled as she started rubbing on him though his jeans and he started groaning at that.

"Katie…." Allen groaned as he felt like he was going to lose control but regained it and stopped her. "Wait a minute." He said as he stood up and took off his pants and boxers revealing himself to her and Katie smiled and turned red at the same time.

"Who knew you were so big." Katie smiled nervously as Allen gently pushed her on the bed and smiled as he started kissing down to her cilt before giving it a few long slow licks before sucking on it. "Allen wait!" She moaned as Allen stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked starting to worry.

"Lay down please?" Katie asked as Allen looked at her then lay down then Katie went over to him and grabbed his length then moved her hand up and down and Allen moaned at that.

"Katie." Allen moaned as she stopped.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Lay on me, ass facing me." He breathed as Katie did just that and Allen started licking and sucking on her cilt again.

"Allen!" Katie moaned as she grabbed a hold of his length and moved her hand up and down until she took it in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Katie!" Allen moaned loudly as he started nibbling on her cilt and Katie couldn't hold it in anymore and came on his face after a few. After regaining her strength she turned around and kissed him lustfully and he returned the kiss eventually rolling them over so that she was on the bottom. "I promise I'll be gentle at first." He said as he moved close to her neck "Can I bite you once I take your Virginity to see if that'll help?" He asked.

"Go…Go ahead." Katie said as he slowly entered her until he got to her hymen.

"Ready?" Allen asked as Katie nodded her head and he broke it

"OH GOD!" She screamed in pain and pleasure as Allen bit down on her neck and sucked her blood and Katie felt a bit better…not much but a bit. After a while Allen stopped and looked at her.

"Can I start now?" He asked as Katie nodded her head and he started moving slow at first for Katie to get used to him then after a while he started moving a bit faster.

"Allen!" Katie moaned as she held on to him tightly as he moved faster. "Harder please!" She begged as Allen started going harder.

"Like that?" He asked and Katie nodded her head as he went faster and harder. He smiled to himself as he imagined the nights that they would be doing this.

"Oh Allen!" Katie yelled as he kept up his speed and she held on to him as she tried moving with him but eventually let him have all the control.

"Oh Katie!" He yelled as he couldn't hold it in anymore and came at the same time she did and gently collapsed on top of her without crushing her. "How…was…that…my Vamptriss?" He asked as he caught his breath.

"Amazing." Katie said catching her breath as Allen flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Katie…You do realize that you have to leave here right?" Allen asked softly looking at Katie.

"I figured that but I'm prepared to." Katie said looking him in the eyes "All my life I wanted to escape this town because of the hunters…now I can…with you." She smiled at him.

"How does tomorrow morning sound?" He asked.

"I like that." Katie smiled as she lay on his chest and fell asleep.

Sunday night Steve walked in the house and sat his stuff down.

"What a weekend." He said "Hey Katie I'm home!" He said as he got no answer. "Katie!" He yelled again but still no answer "What is with that girl?" He asked as he walked up stairs and walked into her room but when he did he saw the room to be almost empty but her bed, dresser, desk, and curtains. He looked over to her bed and saw a note then picked it up and read it.

_Steve,_

_I don't know how to say this and it's very long and complicated but I'll say this; Thanks to a decision I made I can never live in this town again, or live with you as long as Terry is in charge of the Hunter society and his views on all vampires are the same. Don't worry about me I'll be ok I'll be fine. Also you may have been an ass but I will always love you, and maybe someday we can see each other again. Until then I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Katie_

"I see." Steve said softly knowing what the letter met as he gently put it down and sat on her window still and looking up at the sky. "In that case Katie I hope it's not a Vampire like Mark." He said softly as he looked up at the moon for a long time.

_Me: Sucks that Katie had to leave but hey better than her and Allen possibly being killed by Hogan and the rest of the Hunters right? Hope you guys enjoyed this :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
